


Poke-Klaine

by nightingale63



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingale63/pseuds/nightingale63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Blaine went to NYADA but Kurt went to FIT (and Kurt never went to Dalton). A fun, fluffy meet-cute -- enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poke-Klaine

A/N: Just a little AU, where Blaine is a NYADA student (so he knows Rachel, who introduced him to Sam, who keeps trying to introduce him to her very busy loft-mate) and Kurt went to FIT (Fashion Institute of Technology) instead of NYADA. Enjoy! I own nothing you recognize, only borrowing them here for fun.

Blaine smiled at the screen of his phone. There it was! The little Pidgey, perched prettily on top of the back of the park bench. Just like it would be in real life, he mused, enjoying the moment, as he picked up his pace to catch him, and, oooof! walked hard into someone, not able to see who, as he tried and failed to regain his balance, opting to land (gracelessly) on his ass, trying to spare his phone, with its all-too-breakable screen.

“Ow!” he couldn’t help but exclaim.

“Prepare for trouble,” he heard someone intone, in a rich voice that instantly reminded him of violas.

Blaine squinted. On the hot summer day, the sun was right behind the man, so his eyes couldn’t adjust that quickly. The guy chuckled, and bent over a bit as he offered Blaine a hand up, which Blaine gratefully accepted.

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine spluttered. “I didn’t see you, I was going after…”

“That invisible little Pidgey over there.”

Now that he was standing beside him, Blaine looked at the man he’d barged into. Seriously, he chided himself. This gorgeous, ethereal creature was what he could have missed? I mean, sure, Rachel teased him and Sam relentlessly about their newest obsession, and he practically heard her voice in his head telling him exactly this. Oh, and that some muggers preyed on the easily-distracted Poke-players…  
“You’re not really Team Rocket, are you?” Blaine giggled nervously, as he tried to pry his gaze away from those beautiful eyes.

“Well,” Gorgeous Man drawled, “James is never without Jesse, and usually his annoying Meowth.” He smiled before continuing. “So, no, if you’re wondering if I was planning on mugging you, which would be really damned easy, if you want to know my opinion,” he said, rolling his eyes, “no.”

Blaine swallowed, trying to regain some semblance of dignity as he straightened his blue and red-striped bow tie, “well, I am glad to hear that.” He reddened a bit, his gaze drifting to his feet for a moment, before looking back up at the stranger. “Since I believe I owe you a coffee. Maybe an iced one,” he conceded, “owing to the season,” he bowed slightly, “it’s the least I could do.”

He waited for a response, noting that the man’s eyes narrowed momentarily, as he felt himself being looked over.

“Coffee,” he finally answered, the word rich with amusement. He tilted his head and smiled. “If I were a Pokemon, that might just be an effective lure. Or scarves,” he added.

“Good to know,” Blaine enthused. “Maybe we could talk fashion over coffee!”

“Are you sure you’re not already caffeinated enough?” 

“Never,” Blaine insisted, and he felt himself blushing. 

“Kurt,” Gorgeous Man said, extending his hand. “We should at least be on a first name basis.” 

“Blaine,” he answered, taking the hand that was offered, and looking into Kurt’s eyes again. “I would like that very much.”


End file.
